Harry Potter The Ten House Lord
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: As the title says Harry will be the lord of ten houses Harry will also be a multi-animagus Smart powerful Harry. Alive Lily Evans Potter/ Sirius Alice Longbottom not in St. Mungos Manipulative Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Ten House Lord**

_By: Marick Kel Thalas_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter if I did I'll have Harry having sex with and married to Fleur or someone other than Ginny cause marrying your best friend's sister.

_Summary:_ As the title says Harry will be the lord of ten houses this will include the House of Emyers, House of Draculya, House of Azkaban, House of Potter, House of Peverell, House of Gryffindor, House of Hufflepuff, House of Ravenclaw, House of Slytherin, and House of Black. Harry will have a few familiars two Baskalists a Phoenix and a Royal Phoenix Harry will also be a multi-animagus these forms will include Chimera, Dementor Emperor, Kitsune (Nine Tail Fox), Royal Black Dragon, a Hydra and Nundo. Smart powerful Harry. Alive Lily Evans Potter/ Sirius Alice Longbottom not in St. Mungos Manipulative Dumbledore

Pairings: Harry & Fleur/Harry & Harem

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

*_Parceltongue_*

"_Telepathy"_Spells Titles

Chapter 1

Hadrian James Potter was walking through Diagon Alley with his widowed mother Lily Evans Potter and his godfathers Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape towards Gringotts once reaching Gringotts the group of five headed to the first open teller it wasn't long before Hadrian and his family was walking out of Gringotts Hadrian had on his fingers nine Head of House rings in his pocket was a Gringotts debt card, a bottomless weightless money bag and a shrunken trunk full of books, journals and the deeds to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Keep, Gryffindor Castle, Hufflepuff Lock, Slytherin Den, Peverell Manor, Draculya Castle, Azkaban Prison, Azkaban Isle, Camelot, Camelot Castle and Potter Manor while at Gringotts the group learned Hadrian now controlled a large part of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley

Also found Hadrian's father had set up a marriage contract between him and a Fleur Delacour a quarter Veela the eldest daughter of the French Minster of Magic Jean-Claude Delacour Sirius had dance a jig while Remus knew Lily was wishing Hadrian's father James was alive so she could kill him for setting up a marriage contract without her knowledge or approval Hadrian kept the contract unaware he was going to meet his belothed in another three years or his father and godfather Sirius had made one between him and Sirius's second cousin Nymphadora Tonks once they were done with Gringotts they went and got Hadrian's school supplies and his wand Severus recommend Hadrian get a cauldron with copper lining a set of high quality potion tools and Hungarian Horntail dragon hide gloves for potions Sirius recommend Hadrian get a custom wand from a shop called Wand Crafters in Knockturn Alley instead of a wand from Ollivanders

Hadrian got robes made Hungarian Horntail dragon hide mixed with Baskalist hide for greater spell protection and just for the special occasion Hadrian got some dress robes and tuxedos Hadrian got a Baskalist familiar he named Baskaville and a Snowy Nocturne Owl he named Hedwig since Hadrian loved to fly and play Quidditch Sirius got Hadrian a Nimbus 2000 broom a broom care kit as well as high quality Quidditch gear Severus got Hadrian a Wizard Chess set since Hadrian also love to play chess they picked up the standard books and a few other books after they had everything they needed they left for Potter Manor Remus insisted Hadrian learn the Patronus Charm and Riddikulus spell encase he ran into a Boggart or Lethifold

Severus and Sirius would teach Hadrian offensive and defensive spells along with Martial Arts Lily would teach Hadrian healing spells as well as spells for detecting poisons, love potions and other such potions in his food or drinks Severus and Sirius also had Hadrian practice dodging spells instead of just relaying on blocking them Hadrian would work out in the early morning with Remus, Severus and Sirius till breakfast then after breakfast it was dodging, offensive, defensive and Martial Arts training with Remus, Severus and Sirius till lunch after lunch Hadrian had healing and detection training with his mother till dinner after dinner Hadrian spent it relaxing studying his school books reading ahead this continued till Hadrian left for Hogwarts the group minus Severus

Who was already at Hogwarts arrived at the train station Lily, Remus and Sirius warned Hadrian to be on guard with Dumbledore Hadrian said goodbye to his family that he'll be on guard around the Headmaster and he'll write Hadrian got on the train Hadrian found a compartment to sit in Hadrian looked around and noticed a toad sitting under the window Hadrian put his stuff in the overhead compartment not long after Hadrian got done the door to his compartment open and a shy timed boy stood in the doorway spoke "Excuse me have you seen a toad I lost my pet toad Trevor" Hadrian nodded replied "Yeah he's right under the window" the boy saw his toad spoke "Trevor" the boy picked up his toad turned to Hadrian spoke "Thank you my name is Neville, Neville Longbottom"

Hadrian extended his hand shaking Neville's replied "Hadrian, Hadrian James Potter nice to meet you Neville" Neville's eyes widen here he was shaking hands with Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived Hadrian spoke "So Neville what house do you think your gonna be in" Neville replied "Gryffindor my family has always been in Gryffindor" Hadrian smiled replied "The House of Courage my godmother is the Head of that House" Neville replied "Your godmother is Head of House for Gryffindor" Hadrian nodded "Yep she is also the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor I have two godparents that Hogwarts my godfather is the Potions Professor and Head of House for Slytherin"

Neville asked "You have two godparents as Hogwarts Professors and Head of House" Hadrian chuckled nodded replied "Yeah I find it funny that they both Head of rival Houses" just after Hadrian finished the compartment door open and a bushy hair girl stood in the doorway she looked around spotting Neville spoke "Neville did you find your toad" Neville nodded replied "Yes Hermione he was found in here by Hadrian here" Hadrian stood up extending his hand which the bushy hair girl accepted.

Hadrian spoke "Hello my name is Hadrian James Potter nice to meet you miss…" the girl replied "Granger Hermione Granger" Hadrian spoke "Well come on in we were just talking about Hogwarts" Hermione took a seat next to Neville spoke "Oh I read about Hogwarts in Hogwarts a History there are four Houses each named after one of the four founders" Hadrian spoke "That is correct the Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin they are named after Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin"

Just then the compartment door open this was someone Hadrian knew standing in the doorway was Hadrian's older friend Cedric Diggory Hadrian stood spoke "Hey Ced how's it going" Hadrian turned to the others spoke "Neville Hermione this is my best mate Cedric Diggory this is his fourth year at Hogwarts" Hadrian introduced Hermoine and Neville to Cedric then Cedric to Hermione and Neville Hadrian spoke "Ced I was telling Hermoine and Neville here about Hogwarts I was explaining the Houses" Cedric nodded spoke "Well Gryffindor is called the House of Courage, Hufflepuff is the House of Loyalty that's the House I'm in Ravenclaw is the House of Knowledge and Slytherin is the House of Ambition so which house do think you'll be in" Neville spoke "Gryffindor"

Hermoine replied "I don't know" Hadrian asked "Hermione can I ask you something" Hermione nodded Hadrian spoke "Do you like books do you like to spend your time in a library" Hermoine nodded Hadrian spoke "Then the best House for you is Ravenclaw the House of knowledge you would fit in better with other people that are like you me I think I'll be in Slytherin since I'm ambitious and love to make potions" the door opened and a redhead girl was standing there with her luggage she spoke "Hmm can I sit here" Hadrian looked at her he could tell she was a year older then him, Hermoine and Neville Hadrian replied "Sure we don't mind"

She walked in Hadrian helped her with her luggage the redhead girl took a seat next to Hadrian spoke "I'm Fitzroy Hayden Fitzroy" the train had started moving Hadrian spoke pointing to Neville "That's Neville Longbottom next to him is Hermoine Granger" pointing at Hermoine then pointing his thumb over his shoulder Hadrian spoke "The handsome fellow next to me is Cedric Diggory and I'm Hadrian James Potter" Hayden eyes widen spoke "You're the boy some redhead boy is looking for" Hayden just finished speaking when the door slammed open.

In stepped a redhead that looked around at everyone in the compartment. "Have any of you seen a boy named Harry Potter. He a skinny white boy with messy black hair, glasses."

"Excuse me. But who are you?" Hermione asked. "You come in and you don't even ask if you can enter and then you don't even introduce yourself and then you start stating things without even asking."

Ron sat down. "My name is Ronald Weasley and I am going to be friends with Harry Potter so you can stay out of my way and just tell me if you've seen anyone fitting my description." Then he looked at Neville next to him. "And you too. You see, Harry will need to be with a Pureblood family that will respect him, teach him everything that he will need to know, and give him a possible future."

"You know that he doesn't need a Pureblood family to know that. All he needs to do is study and ask questions when there is something that he doesn't understand and what do you mean by possible future?" Neville asked.

"What would you know Longbottom? Harry will need to marry a Pureblood to keep his bloodline safe and we are offering that to him with my little sister's hand in marriage."

"By doing what? Forcing him into a marriage and trying to take all of his money. Well guess what that won't work," Hermione explained.

Ron got up and punched Hermione only to be thrown against the door and then held up by the front of his shirt by Hadrian. "Well, well, Ronald Weasley. You finally shown your true colors and have done something that I will not allow. For one you hit a girl and second you hit my friend, which I especially won't allow." He allowed Ron to drop to the floor. "Now you can leave on your own, or I can throw you out. Oh, and by the way, get your information straight as I'm not a skinny white boy wearing glass also my name isn't Harry it's Hadrian."

Ron's eyes went wide and then he got up and brushed himself off. Then he sent a glare at Hermione. "Look what you have done mudblood. You've turned him against my family and now most…" Ron pushed against the door by a palm thrust to the chest and was then thrown out of the door by another palm thrust to the chest from Hadrian.

"You will find that things are different than how you think. I will not be a pawn in any games and I will protect all of those that need protecting. Are they being muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood? If they need protecting I will be there, and there is nothing that will stop me from doing this."

Hermione came from behind Hadrian and pushed him aside and kicked Ron between the legs. "That's for calling me a mudblood." Hermione went back inside the compartment and closed the door. Hadrian watched as the weasel ran down the hall holding his crotch knocking into some girls as he pasted them Hadrian could see the look of disgust on their faces before they returned to their compartment Hadrian walked back into his compartment sitting back down between Hayden and Cedric Hadrian sighed leaning back into the seat Hermione spoke "Hadrian what does Mudblood mean I know it was offensive but what does it mean"

Hadrian looked at Hermione replied "It means dirty blood it's a term many pure blood witches and wizards use for muggleborns as an insult in turn the weasel not only insulted you but he also insulted your ancestors which I believe you might be the heir of Hector Dagsworth-Granger" Cedric turn to Hadrian spoke "Harry are you sure she could be Hector Dagsworth-Granger's heir" Hadrian nodded replied "Yes Ced I'm sure call it a gut feeling" Cedric sighed spoke "Okay knowing when you get a gut feeling your haven't been proven wrong yet I'll contact my father and see if he can arrange for a blood test at the Ministry"

Hermione spoke up "Um excuse me who is Hector Dagsworth-Granger and what does he have to do with me" Hadrian turned to Hermione spoke "Hector Dagsworth-Granger was one of the most famous Potioneers and you may know of him as Sir Hector Dagsworth knight of the round table member of King Arthur's Court because of serving a King Hector's House became a Noble House Hector was one of the few surviving members of King Arthur's Order after King Arthur died and if proven you are Hector Dagsworth-Granger's heir then your status would go up from muggleborn to half-blood which you can claim the Dagsworth-Granger House asserting yourself as Lady of the now Ancient Noble House of Dagsworth-Granger" Hermione was shocked she was possibly a descendant of a knight from King Arthur's Court Hermione asked "What happens if I'm proven Hector Dagsworth-Granger's heir and claim Ladyship of the Dagsworth-Granger House how will that affect me"

Hadrian replied "As I said before your status will go up from muggleborn to half-blood making you less looked down upon you will have a seat on the Wizengamots and you will have a House status just below Neville here whose House status is Most Ancient and Noble" and was halfway to Hogsmead just then the door opened and a pair of redheads stood in the doorway Hadrian and the others recognized one of the redheads as Ronald Weasley the other was like Ron tall and lanky the older boy spoke "Mister Potter may I have a word with you" Hadrian looked at the older redhead replied "That's Lord Potter and yes you may" Hadrian got up walked out the compartment closing the door leaned against the wall the older Weasley spoke "Why is it my brother came running into the compartment I was staying in saying that you was hit him for no reason"

Hadrian turned around opened the door to the compartment spoke "Hermione could you come here please" Hermione walked out lifted her head and you can see a large bruise forming on the side of her face the older Weasley rounded on Ron spoke "Ron what is this" Ron replied "How should I know it's probably make-up to make it look like a bruise" Hadrian spoke "You know you're a terrible liar in that compartment is three other witnesses that saw you punch Hermione here in the face then call her a mudblood just because she gave you a verbal lashing" Ron grew angry took a swing at Hadrian only to find his fist swatted away like a fly before feeling the air knocked out of him causing him to double over

Hadrian turned to the older Weasley spoke in a cold tone "I suggest you keep the little weasel on a tighter leash if I wish to I can have him thrown off this very train" the older Weasley replied "You can't do that you don't have the right" Hadrian smirked replied "Oh on the contrary I can as the heir to nine Most Ancient and Most Noble House including all four founders as I am Lord Hogwarts I own Hogwarts and this train I have every right to decide who goes to Hogwarts"

Hadrian lifted his left hand showing all four Head of House rings of the founders causing the older Weasley to pale the person standing in front of him controlled the school and his younger brother just took a swing at him Hadrian pointing down at Ron spoke "When he is sorted I'm going to have a word with his Head of House about putting him on probation now take this blundering dunderhead out of my sight after he apologizes to Hermione here" the older Weasley forced Ron to apologize before dragging him away while muttering it best not to anger Lord Hogwarts

Hadrian and Hermione walked back into their compartment Cedric spoke "Since we're almost to Hogsmead we should change" the boys stepped out guarding the door after the girls were done the boys grabbed their robes and changed in the restroom after the boys returned to the compartment the rest of the trip the group sat in silence once the train pulled into Hogsmead Cedric and Hayden separated from the others Hadrian, Hermione, Neville and other students their year meet a large man holding a lantern he had wild unkempt hair and beard he wore a fur coat, boots and a thick black leather belt in his belt was an umbrella

The man spoke "I am Rubus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts now four to a boat Hadrian, Hermione and Neville got in a boat with a dark skinned boy who introduce himself as Blaise Zabini a pure blood of Italian descent Hadrian, Hermione and Neville introduced themselves as their boat neared Hogwarts a feminine voice spoke inside Hadrian's head _**"Welcome Lord Hogwarts I am Lady Hogwarts if you need anything feel free to ask"**_ Hadrian replied "_Thank you Lady Hogwarts I will like to know has Dumbledore done anything to the school"_ Hogwarts replied _**"Yes he has he disabled several wards including the Anti-Rape, Anti-Oblivate and Dark Mark wards"**_ Hadrian replied _"Lady Hogwarts I want those wards back up with the exception of my godfather Severus Snape for the Dark Mark wards"_ Hogwarts replied _**"It will be done as soon as you set foot on shore"**_ Hadrian replied _"Thank you Lady Hogwarts"_ Hogwarts replied _**"Your welcome Lord Hogwarts"**_

* * *

Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office today was the day Harry Potter came to Hogwarts he had planned to place several blocks on the boy then leave him at Lily's magic hating muggle sister but Lily had survived the attack and fled with the boy Albus knew both Minerva and Severus are the boy's godparent when he tried to oblivate them nothing happened his plans for the Greater Good had to be modified Albus didn't know that the Goblins at Gringotts had removed the Soul Fragment from Hadrian's scar Albus suddenly felt the change in the wards turning to a old hat on a shelf near the door Albus spoke "What happened to the wards William" the hat looked down at the old fool replied "Lord Hogwarts has arrived" Dumbledore spoke "I'm the Headmaster I control the wards" William looked down at the old fool replied "Not anymore you don't Lord Hogwarts controls the wards now Hogwarts is his to control now" Dumbledore cursed he now lost control over the castle this is not good he needs to find a way to control the Potter boy it's for the Greater Good.

* * *

The boats reached the shore Hadrian and the other first year students got out then followed Hagrid up to the castle till they were greeted by a tall old woman with large pointy hat Hadrian knew her as she was his godmother Minerva McGonagall when Minerva saw Hadrian she smiled Hagrid spoke "Ere you are professor McGonagall the first Years" McGonagall replied in her Scottish accent "Thank you Hagrid that will be all" then addressed the students "Through these doors you will be sorted into one of four Houses these Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin in your House your Housemates will be like your family any good deeds will earn your house points any rule breaking and your house will lose points at the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup now I will see if they are ready for you" McGonagall went through the large double doors

Neville turned to Hadrian asked "Besides the House Cup what else does the winning House get" Hadrian shrugged replied "Bragging rights and their House crest is displayed in the Great Hall for the rest of the year" Weasley hearing this spoke with a sneer "And how would you know this Potter" hearing the name Potter drew everyone attention to Hadrian, Hadrian snorted replied "Because Weasel my friend Cedric who is a fourth year told me about what the winning House gets besides the House Cup"

Hadrian turned back to the large double doors as McGonagall came back out McGonagall spoke "They are ready for you" McGonagall lead them into a large hall Hadrian looked around noticing there was five tables four for the Houses and one for the staff Hadrian noted that the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were on opposite sides of the hall with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables in between them looking up at the staffs table Hadrian spotted his godfather sitting at the end of the table taking in who will be sorted into his House when he saw Hadrian he gave Hadrian a curt nodded before turning back to his observation.

McGonagall placed a stool and an old looking hat on it spoke "When I call out your name you will come forward I will place the sorting hat on your head Abbott Hannah" Hadrian watch as a slight chubby brunette girl came forward she sat on the stool the hat was place on her head after a few seconds the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF" Hannah took off the hat handing it to McGonagall as McGonagall called out the next name "Bones Susan" Hadrian watch the other first years get called out get sorted Neville true to his word was sorted into Gryffindor House and Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw till finally McGonagall called out his name "Potter Hadrian"

Hadrian walked forward this drew grasps and other students started chatting with one other about Harry Potter Hadrian got to McGonagall he smiled as he sat on the stool Minerva placed the sorting hat on his head everything went quite as everyone waited for the hat to shout out which House the famous Harry Potter would be sorted into Hadrian heard a voice inside his head _**"Hello Lord Hogwarts I was given orders from the Headmaster to put you into Gryffindor House however as you are Lord Hogwarts my loyalty lie with you so you may choose which House you wish to go to"**_ Hadrian thought for a moment replied _"I know I fit in any of the Four Houses please choose the House that best suites my qualities"_

The sorting hat replied _**"Very well lets see hmm very interesting Courage to face your opponents head on Loyalty to those you consider friend a thirst for knowledge oh my you are quite cunning and ambitious have a talent for Potions yes I know where to put you yes you will do well in"**_ everyone was wondering what was taking so long then the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" everyone was quite suddenly there was clapping coming from the end of the staff table Hadrian saw it was his godfather Severus that was clapping soon the Slytherin table joined their Head of House in Hadrian saw his godmother looked a little sad that he wasn't in her House Minerva spoke softly to Hadrian so only he could hear "Hadrian while I'm a little put out you weren't sorted into my House I won't treat you any different then any of my lions" Hadrian smiled at his godmother replied "And I'll do my best in your classes grandmother"

Minerva watch as Hadrian walked over to the Slytherin table she smiled as she heard Hadrian call her grandmother as she thought of Hadrian as her own grandchild Minerva continued calling out names for the sorting Hadrian got some welcomes from some of the older Slytherins turning to watch the rest of the sorting when his godmother call out the redhead weasel Hadrian paid attention to which House he was being sorted into it took less than a minute for the sorting hat to shout out "GRYFFINDOR" Hadrian smirked the weasel was in his godmothers House Hadrian would wait till after the sorting and feast to approach his godmother and tell about what happened on the train after the sorting with being Blaise sorted into Slytherin

Blaise took a seat next to Hadrian Dumbledore stood up spoke "For those who are returning for another year welcome back for those who have just been sorted welcome to Hogwarts now before we let the feast begin I'd like to go over a few announcements first off Mister Finch would like me to announce that the list of items that are forbidden in the corridors can be found outside his office secondly the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden the final announcement is the third floor Corridor is out of bounds for those who don't wish to die a painful death now then let the feast begin" Dumbledore waved his hand food appeared Dumbledore sat down Hadrian piled food on to his plate while Hadrian was eating he felt a pair of eyes on him looking up

Hadrian looked to see a blonde hair girl with ice blue eyes looking at him when she looked away Hadrian turned to Blaise asked "Hey Blaise do you know who she is" pointing to the girl that was looking at him Blaise looked up from his food followed where Hadrian was pointing turned back to Hadrian replied "Yeah that's Daphne Greengrass the girl next to her is Tracey Davis I knew them from back in primary school her dad is on the Wizengamots her family is one of the few Pureblood families that stayed neutral during the last war well that's what my mother said anyway back in Primary school she was well known for her ice cold persona if I were you wouldn't worry about her"

Hadrian shrugged replied "Yeah your right" Hadrian finished eating after everyone finished the food disappeared Dumbledore stood up spoke "Now that we all had our fill it's time we turn in perfects please lead the way to your Houses" Hadrian stood up made his way over to Professor McGonagall spoke "Excuse me Professor McGonagall can I speak to you" Minerva turned to see her godson nodded replied "Yes what can I do for you" Hadrian spoke "Well this concerns one in your House and one in Ravenclaw House you see earlier on the train one Ronald Weasley had come into the compartment I was staying in with four other people one was a girl name Hermione Granger well long story short Hermione gave Ronald Weasley a verbal lashing and because of it he loss his temper and punched her in the face now this was witnessed by three other people myself included"

McGonagall was bristling with rage one of her lions hit someone a girl no less over a verbal lashing Minerva took some deep breathes to calm herself down spoke "Hadrian who are these witnesses as I'd like to talk to them about what happened on the train" Hadrian replied "They are Cedric Diggory, Hayden Fitzroy and Neville Longbottom" Minerva spoke "Alright I'll speak with them and Miss Granger now Hadrian why didn't you tell me of this sooner" Hadrian replied "Well it was because I thought I'll bring this to Mister Weasley's Head of House also it was because of the Sorting and Feast" Minerva sighed spoke "Alright I'll talk to Miss Granger, Mister Diggory, Miss Fitzroy and Mister Longbottom thank you Hadrian for telling me this you can go now and please send Miss Fitzroy over to me" Hadrian nodded made his way over to where the Slytherin were spotting Hayden chatting with some other girls.

Hadrian made his way over to her tapping her on the shoulder Hayden turned to see Hadrian standing there asked "Yes what can I do for you Hadrian" Hadrian spoke "Professor McGonagall would like to speak with you about what happened on the train earlier today" Hayden nodded replied "Alright I'll head over to Professor McGonagall" Hayden headed over to McGonagall while Cedric, Neville and Hermione too headed over once all four of them were there Minerva spoke "Now you four are here because Hadrian just told me about what happened on the train earlier today Miss Granger may I see your face"

Hermione lifted her head showing Minerva the large bruise that formed Minerva bristled with rage at the sight of the bruise that was clearly made by a fist calming herself down Minerva spoke "Tell everything that happened" Cedric, Hayden, Hermione and Neville told Minerva how they were just sitting in a compartment with Hadrian talking about Hogwarts when Ronald comes in tries to kick them out of the compartment and after Hermione gave him a verbal lashing he punched her in face and how Hadrian defended her then Ron called her a mudblood Hadrian then threw Ron out of the compartment Ron later then came back with his older brother lying then when Hadrian caught him lying Ron took a swing at him by the end Minerva was down right pissed not only did the little shit hit a girl but lied then when gets caught by her godson/grandson takes a swing at him Minerva spoke in a calmer tone "Thank you, you four can go"

Minerva pointed Hermione to Pomfrey spoke "Miss Granger go see Madam Pomfrey she'll take care of that bruise I'll deal with Mister Weasley" the four nodded Hermione went to see Madam Pomfrey the other three went back to join their Houses Minerva called over Filius and Severus Filius asked "What is Minerva" Minerva calmed herself spoke "Just a little while ago Hadrian Potter told me of an incident that happened on the train Hadrian told me that one of my lions Ronald Weasley had punched Miss Granger in the face then called her a mudblood all because she gave him a verbal lashing Hadrian then threw Mister Weasley out of the compartment this was done with three witnesses watching later.

Mister Weasley came back with his older brother who he lied to when Hadrian had caught him lying Mister Ronald Weasley had took a swing at Hadrian however Hadrian knocked the punch away and knocked the air out of Mister Ronald Weasley before telling his older brother to have Mister Ronald apologize to Miss Granger now I like to hear any suggestions what we should do about Mister Ronald Weasley I for one think he should have detention with the both of you" Filius asked "I agree but as it was on the train and he was not sorted when it happened I'm not sure we can do anything"

Severus spoke "Actually Filius we can as the train is part of Hogwarts as it states in the Hogwarts charter the moment a student steps onto the Hogwarts Express they are on Hogwarts grounds and rightly so we can punish Mister Weasley for hitting another student unjustly, insulting another student and attempting to start a fight with another student" Minerva spoke "Yes then Mister Weasley will probably tell Dumbledore that it was Mister Potter's fault"

Severus shook his head spoke "Actually Minerva Mister Potter can't be excused because he was defending his peers and there witnesses that can back up Mister Potter's claim we'll deal with Mister Weasley in the morning as I'd like to greet those new to my House" Minerva and Filius nodded then all three Professors headed off to greet the new students to their House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Timeskip 3 years later)

Hadrian sighed as he leaned back in his chair behind his desk Hadrian looked over at the Headmistress his godmother/grandmother and saw she was just as exhausted as he was Hadrian spoke "Tomorrow is going to be one really big headache with the students getting tomorrows paper" Minerva just nodded replied "Indeed as by tomorrow Mister Ronald Weasley's attempt to blow up Potions Class will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet" Hadrian nodded spoke "It's getting late and we're going to need our sleep to deal the storm of questions as well as welcome both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang tomorrow" Hadrian and Minerva got up left the office to go to sleep

(Timeskip next day)

Hadrian sat at the staffs table the next morning as the students filed in and took their seats soon a flapping of wings was heard as several owls came in Hadrian's own Hedwig landed on the table Hadrian took the newspaper gave Hedwig some bacon which she gladly accepted Hadrian saw the front page of the Daily Prophet Hadrian turned to Minerva spoke "You were right Headmistress" Hadrian handed Minerva the paper so she could see the Headline which read

**Fourth year Gryffindor Ronald Weasley expelled and arrested for injuring two Ravenclaws girls while attempting to blow up his Potions Class**

_We at the Daily Prophet have just learned that a Mister Ronald Bilious Weasley a Fourth Year Gryffindor the son of Arthur Weasley the Head of department of Muggle and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt it is noted that both Arthur and Molly Weasley are some of the biggest supporters of former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamots, former Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards, former Headmaster of Hogwarts and Order of Merlin First Class Albus Dumbledore had been expelled and arrested for injuring two Ravenclaw girls and attempting to blow up his Potions Class. _

_This reporter learned that by eyewitnesses Mister Ronald Weasley drew his wand during Potions Class pointed it at the cauldron a Miss Lavender Brown and a Miss Parvati Patil were working at while Miss Brown and Miss Patil were getting ingredients for their Potion Mister Weasley fired a blasting hex at their cauldron causing an explosion the Cauldron was near a Miss Su Li and Miss Parvati Patil's twin sister Miss Padma Patil both Miss Li and Miss Padma Patil had manage to take cover only catching the tail end of the explosion Professor Severus Snap had both girls rushed to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts._

_While Mister Ronald Weasley was immediately brought to the Headmistresses office where Auroras from the DMLE were waiting after getting statements from the eyewitnesses Mister Ronald Weasley was expelled by Lord Hogwarts and taken away this makes you wonder if Mister Weasley was in Gryffindor with a family history of being Anti-Slytherin why attack Ravenclaws and fellow Gryffindors this reporter had also found that Mister Weasley had gotten into a fight with the scion of House Malfoy and member of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black Draco Malfoy days before the incident in Potions Class eyewitnesses reported Mister Malfoy was minding his own business talking to friends heading to Slytherin House Common Room. _

_When Mister Weasley started throwing insults at Mister Malfoy when Mister Malfoy paid Mister Weasley no mind and continued on his way Mister Weasley had gotten angry drew his wand and fired off a stunner Draco Malfoy retaliated with simple yet effective first year spells, Draco Malfoy fired a few stunners, a Knock Back curse and a Disarmament spell that took Mister Weasley out of the fight. _

_After the fight both Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley were brought to the Headmistress office were Lord Hogwarts was waiting Lord Hogwarts handed out their punishment Mister Malfoy got 15 points deducted from Slytherin and three days in detention with his Head of House for not only not starting the fight but also for using first year non-lethal spells where Mister Weasley had a 100 points deducted for starting the fight and using more lethal fourth year spells and a month in detention with Professor Snap"_

At this point Minerva put the paper down turned to the students as Hadrian walked up to the plinth spoke "As you all read Mister Ronald Weasley is no longer here he is currently in a Ministry holding cell waiting for trail" Parvati stood spoke "Good after what he did to my sister he deserves to rot in a cell he was an insult to the House of Godric Gryffindor and Hogwarts" Hadrian spoke "Miss Patil I will tell you this Madam Bones assured me Ronald Bilious Weasley will be sitting for a long time"

Partavi sat down smiling knowing justice would be served for what happened to her sister Ginny stood up spoke "Lord Hogwarts my father had Ronald Bilious Weasley cast out of House Weasley for good after he was taken away so he is no Weasley as he disgraced the Weasley family name" Hadrian could see the Weasley twins nodding at this as Ginny sat down

Hadrian spoke "Well now that matters with Mister Ronald have be dealt with I'd like to welcome the Delegates of Beauxbaton Magical Institute of Learning with Headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime" the doors to the Great Hall opened a large woman came in wearing fine robes with jewels escorting a large group of girls with a younger girl holding her hand

Madam Maxime walked with a grace for large woman Hadrian stepped off the plinth greeted Madam Maxime with Minerva Hadrian shock the woman by speak fluidly in French "Bonjour Madam Maxime I am Lord Hadrian James Potter-Hogwarts and this is my godmother/grandmother Headmistress Minerva McGonagall I hope your trip here went well"

Madam Maxime spoke "Yes it went very well and oh you speak French" Hadrian chuckle "Oh French is the land of delicious cruizines and fine wines" Madam Maxime nodded replied "That it is as we produce some of the finest wines where they are aged just right" Madam Maxime greeted Minerva then before Madam Maxime could introduce the girl next to her the girl was hugging Hadrian speaking rapidly in French

Madam Maxime was surprise by Fleur sudden attachment to the young man spoke "Fleur what's going on here" Hadrian spoke "I believe I can answer that for you Madam Maxime you see Fleur and I are belothed to marry her father French Minister of Magic Jean-Claude Delacour and my father made a Marriage contract that I would marry Jean-Claude Delacour's eldest daughter Fleur Delacour"

Fleur turned to Headmistress spoke "And now I finally get to meet my future husband the Ten House Lord" Hadrian spoke "Well now lets us welcome our guests from Durmstrang" Hadrian turned to the Beauxbaton girls spoke in French "Ladies Ravenclaw House has offered to let you sit at their table they are the ones wearing Blue and Bronze ties with Raven emblem over their table" the girls of Beauxbaton took seats at Ravenclaw table Madam Maxime sat at the Staff table next Minerva

Hadrian stepped up to the plinth spoke "Now lets welcome our friends from the north the Proud Sons of Durmstrang lead by Headmaster Igor Karkaroff" the doors open and man with a pointed beard wearing a fur coat and hat carrying a cane leading a group of boys banging a quarter inch staves marched down the aisle between the tables toward the staff table the was a whisper of that's Viktor Krum I didn't know he was still in school

(Entrance same as cannon)

Hadrian stepped off the plinth to greet the Headmaster extending his hand spoke "Welcome to Hogwarts Headmaster Karkaroff I am Lord Hogwarts and this is Headmistress McGonagall" Karkaroff stared at Hadrian's hand then turned to Minerva spoke with a growl "Is this some kind of joke where is Headmaster Dumbledore I will not be welcomed by some child and a woman"

Severus looked at Karkaroff like he was an idiot which was as Severus knowing that was the wrong thing to say specially in front of Hadrian soon the castle started shaking Severus quickly got up and moved to stand by Hadrian and Minerva Karkaroff was shock at the level of power coming from the boy as his magic flared pushing him to his knees Hadrian spoke "You will address me with respect or you will find your stay here most unpleasant"

Viktor looked at the boy hands seeing ten rings knew who his Headmaster had pissed off as he had pissed off the Ten House Lord spoke "I apologize Ten House Lord and Headmistress for my Headmaster for he did not know he was addressing the Ten House Lord it will not happen again" Karkaroff hearing who was in front of him made him pale the wizard he called a child was the Ten House Lord the most powerful Wizard more powerful then Dumbledore and the Dark Lord combined and he just insulted him.

Hadrian spoke "Be grateful your student apologized for you as I don't take kindly to people disrespecting me or my godmother/grandmother and her position as Headmistress" Severus spoke to Karkaroff "That was very stupid and the wrong thing to say Igor my godson is by far no child as he more mature than anyone and he is not someone you want to piss off"


End file.
